In the related art, various types of air cleaner apparatus for a scooter-type vehicle are put to practical use. Referring to FIG. 24, JP-A-62-223448 discloses an air cleaner configured in such a manner that an air intake port 44 is extended upward from a side surface 31 of the air cleaner, the top, the front and the rear thereof are covered with a roof-shaped cover 31a, and the entire air cleaner is covered with a vehicle body cover on the side surface, though it is not shown in this drawing, so that foreign substances are prevented from entering through the air intake port 44 of the air cleaner and suction sound is prevented from leaking outside the cover.
However, when such an air cleaner configuration is employed in a motorcycle having a largely cut-out side cover, there arise problems in that foreign substances are liable to enter, and also in that suction sound increases since the side surface of the air cleaner is not covered.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an air cleaner apparatus for a scooter-type vehicle in which entering of foreign substances and leakage of suction sound can be solved simultaneously even when the air intake port of the air cleaner is disposed at a position out of the protection of a vehicle body cover.